xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami
Kami (神様, Kami-sama; lit. "God," "deity" or "divine being") is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and its anime adaptations Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is one of the beings that have served as a Guardian of the Earth. Throughout a majority of the story, the character known as Kami on Earth is a wise Namekian who no longer even remembers his real name. It was revealed, however, that his father's name was Katas. As a nameless Namekian, he hatched on planet Namek in Age 242 and, as a child, was launched by Katas into outer space in a Namekian spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the Namekian language to pilot. Kami is also the Namekian that created King Piccolo and Earth's version of the Dragon Balls. Training I disagree one of them clearly comes up short. Tien Shinhan is facing an uphill battle if he thinks he can defeat Goku with his usual tactics despite all that running around he hasnt even lost his breath. Clearly he has learned to control his energy conserving just enough to stay one step ahead of Tien. Such power if I weren't wearing glasses I wouldnt believe my eyes. Well done I am amazed by your level of skill you were already near perfection 3 years ago now even that word seems inadequate to describe your talents. Goku this Shirt weighs a ton. Goku have you been wearing this the entire Tournament? Kami told me where this for the entire Tournament. It was part of my training. Its not that much different from Master Roshi's style. He wore a Big Turtle Shell to gain Strength. Its pretty much the same principle here. Krillin doesnt see how he can walk in these lead boots let alone fight in them. It wasn't easy each of those boots weigh 20 kilos. My feet have never felt so sore. It took Goku a long time to dandle that much weight. In the beginning I struggled to carry even a few rocks. I feel lighter than a feather its great. It doesnt make sense no matter how fast he moved I should have seen it. # Shirt 100 kilos=220.46 lbs # Wristbands 10 kilos each=22.05+22.05=44.1 lbs # Boots 20 kilos each=44.09+44.09=88.18 Only your physical bodies remained here with the help of this room your Spirits made Dream Bodies which they use to travel to the dream like past. They all fought valiantly against a very strong enemy. I should mention to you all that the Saiyans on the way to Earth are twice as Strong as the ones you just fought. Its settled then well spend 24 hours a day in this room if we have to beat them. Super Powers In an issue of Weekly Jump, his power level when meeting Goku is placed at 220, which is weaker than King Piccolo's 260 when his youth is restored.2 However, in Dragon Ball, Kami is stated to be more powerful than Mr. Popo, who easily defeats Goku, Kami also easily flicks Goku away with his mere finger, and Kami tells Piccolo Jr. that King Piccolo was "always the weaker half" while fighting in the 23rd World Tournament, and is able to hold his own against Piccolo (with weighted clothing) while possessing a weaker body. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Kami has a power level of 400. In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Kami's power level is 2,000. He created the Dragonballs to give courage and hope to the people of Earth. They misused them however. They only wanted their own personal gains. Techniques * Flight – Kami can fly by simply controlling his energy and push out ki from underneath, as he was seen doing in Hero's body in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Afterimage Technique – Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. * Energy Cannon – Kami can shoot a visible blast of energy from his palm. * Eye Lasers – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. * Explosive Wave – Kami uses this against Garlic Jr. in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga. * Exploding Wave – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. * Evil Containment Wave – Kami attempted this technique to seal Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament but ended up sealed himself by Piccolo Jr.'s Evil Containment Wave. * Finger Beam – Kami can shoot an energy blast from his index finger. * Magic Materialization – Kami uses this to restore Goku's clothes that were wrecked by Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Instantaneous Movement – A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Kami uses this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Also called Kai Kai. * Self Destruction – Kami can convert his life force into energy to create a powerful explosion that can range for miles, he tries to use this on Garlic Jr. but stops due to Piccolo and Goku's intervention. * Telepathy – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. ** Far-Seeing Arts3 – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He often uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. * Dragon Ball Materialization - An ability exclusive to Namekians of the Dragon Clan, Kami used this to create the Earth's Dragon Balls giving life to the Eternal Dragon Shenron. After creating the Dragon Balls, if the creator dies (or fuses with another Namekian) the Dragon Balls are rendered inert until the creator is either resurrected or the Dragon Balls restored by another Dragon Clan member. ** Resurrection – If Shenron is killed, Kami is capable of reviving him once his stone figure has been fixed. Used by Kami to resurrect Shenron after he was killed King Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave. * Possession – Kami was able to overshadow, or otherwise control Hero so as to disguise himself during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Namekian Fusion – In the manga and anime Kami uses this to fuse with Piccolo. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Kami can fuse with any in-game Namekian, thus becoming a Super Namek if he fuses with Piccolo or King Piccolo. Enemies # King Piccolo # Garlic Jr. # Nappa # Prince Vegeta # Frieza # Android 17 # Cell # Cell Jr. # Dabura # Super Buu Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cosmic Force Category:Regeneration Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Tacticians Category:My Masters Category:Fusion Dance Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sole Survivor Category:Apport Category:Puppet Master Category:Elasticity Category:Aura Reading Category:Father Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Veterans Category:Sealing Category:Transformation Category:Amnesia Category:Namekian Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Power Bestowal Category:Acrobatics Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Guardians Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Legendary Character Category:Sealed Category:Limb Expansion Category:Souls Category:Pacifist Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Shonen Jump Category:Necromancy Category:Z Fighters Category:Teachers Category:Inventors Category:Male Category:Recruiter Category:B Class Category:Psychic Link Category:Boss Battle Category:Son Category:Danger Sense Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Warrior Category:Characters who know techniques